Love me forever
by suprduper13
Summary: This is a story about RaiKim relationship... its mostly Romance and intense violence! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN OR ANY OF THERE CHARACTERS(This goes for every chapter)

The monks are in training. Master Fung wants them to do an obstacle course.

"You are to climb that mountain in 1 hour," Master Fung said. "Piece of pie," Omi said. "Cake," Clay yelled. "That too!" " But you can not use any equipment or shen gon wu to get to the top. The only thing you can have is a bottle of water for each team, Master Fung said. "Team, everyone said confused?" "Yes, Omi and Clay on one team and Kimiko and Raimundo on the other. Please get to your starting positions. Go! Master Fung watched them as they went up the mountain.

They ran for about 10 min when Kimiko trips and starts slidding down the mountain but Rai grabs her wrist and lifts her back up. "Thanks, Kimiko said blushing. "No prob, Rai said smiling. They quickly start to run again. All of them were neck and neck until Rai grabbed Kimiko's hand. "Wind," Rai yelled! A gust of wind went under Kimiko and Raimundo and it took them straight to the top of the mountain. They landed and won the race. Omi and Clay stopped and congratulated them. "Very well done young dragons. You may go in now and eat dinner," Master Fung said while congratulating Kimiko and Rai.

All of them bowed and went straight to the kitchen. When they got their food they went to the table and ate. As usual Kimiko and Rai were sitting by each other, talking as usual. After they ate they washed up and went to bed. Raimundo however could not go to sleep. He got up and went to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he looked out the window to see Kimiko lying down on a blanket watching the stars and the moons glow. Raimundo went out to see her. "It's pretty isn't it," Rai asked? "It's beautiful actually, Kimiko replied. "Yea," Rai said while looking at her. Rai and Kimiko looked at each other. They were getting closer and closer to each other. Their lips were inches away when Clay comes out. "What in tarnation are you two doin' out here in the middle of the night! Don't ya'll know that you could catch a cold," Clay yelled from the door! Rai and Kimiko sighed. "We're coming," Rai said with irritation in his voice. Rai and Kimiko looked at each other one more time then headed back inside.

Raimundo's POV

My God, the one time we are actually alone, we get interrupted! I just want to be alone with her.

Kimiko's POV

That Clay! Always getting in our business! He always seems to find a way to barge in! I love Raimundo so much. I just want to be alone with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

The next morning the monks went out to train with shen gon wu. They were only practicing for 20 min. when Dojo comes out. "Hey, new shen gon wu people!" What is it, Omi asked?" Taking out the shen gon wu scroll Dojo says, "The necklace of Shing! Whoever wears it can have a powerful energy blast that they can shot at their opponent. Very powerful if I do say so my self, one blast could put your opponent unconscious!" "Then we shall not let our enemy get it first, Omi shouted!" "Isn't that what we always do," Rai said sarcasticly gave him a death glare. Come on guys! We got to get that shen gon wu, Dojo said hurriedly. Everyone hopped on Dojo and headed to the shen gon wu. It seemed like forever before they finally got to their destination.

"Finally, I thought we would never get here, Kimiko said. She looks at her surroundings. "Where exactly is here, Kimiko said. "Welcome to the land down under! Australia! Now I wish I could talk more about this place but we really have to find that wu! Come on it over here, Dojo said pointing to a place. They followed Dojo to a big swamp area with a lot of crocs.

"Oh, great. Crocs! Just what we needed,"Rai said sarcasticly. "Alright people it is somewhere in here so start looking for that wu," Dojo ordered.Everyone was searching for about 5 min. when Kimiko found it. "I got it, Kimiko yelled. They all run over to her when of course evil boy genius comes in. "HaHa, I don't think so, sweetheart," Jack laughed evilly. "Jack Spicer!" Kimiko snapped. Jack touches the necklace of Shing. "Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!" Jack Spicer yelled. "Name it,"Kimiko snapped back. "Whoever grabs their opponent's wu first! Your Eye of Dashi against my Reversing Mirror,"Jack said! "Fine!" Kimiko said irritated. "Lets go Xiaolin Showdown, they both yelled!" The ground started to shake and everything went abnormal. Rocks, trees, and dirt were all in the sky. "Gon yi ta pi," Kimiko and Jack yelled. Kimiko jumped in the air and pointed the Eye of Dashi at Jack. "Eye of Dashi, Kimiko yelled. The electricity blast went straight towards Jack, buy he just dodged it. Kimiko shot 4 other blasts at Jack but he just kept dodging them. It was like he was wasting his time just being there. "Hey, sweetheart, I bet your boyfriend Raimundo over there wouldn't mind taking your spot," Jack said laughing. "Don't call me SWEETHEART, Kimiko said now with rage. "EYE OF DASHI FIRE,"Kimiko yelled! It was so powerful. But them she remembered. "Reversing Mirror,"Jack said laughing. "Oh Crap, Kimiko said! The blast went straight into Kimiko and she landed hard to the ground. Jack walked up to her and took the Eye of Dashi. "I win," Jack said in an evil tone. Everything went back to normal and the showdown was over. "See ya later, Xiaolin losers," Jack said laughing.

Kimiko just watched him leave. She was so mad. She started beating herself up in her mind. "How could you be so stupid, Kimiko. You knew he had the Reversing Mirror." "Kim," Rai asked. Snapping her out of her out of her thoughts. "You alright," Rai asked Kimiko, putting his hand on her shoulder." Kimiko nodded her head. "Yea, I'll be alright."

When everyone was back at the temple, Master Fung had sensed what had happened. "Young monks, I'm sure you did your best. Remember you must learn from your mistakes." Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms accept for Raimundo and Kimiko. They went to the garden. "You did good in the showdown, Rai said to Kimiko trying to cheer her up. "Thanks," Kimiko said looking down. "Ah come on, just because you lost doesn't mean you didn't try your hardest," Rai said. Kimiko looked a bit more cheerful. She looked up at him. They got to a place where no one could see them. He looked at her putting his hand on her cheek. They got closer and closer. Then Dojo popped out of a bush. "Hey guys, what's up." Kimiko and Raimundo gave him a death glare. "Oh, I see. I'll just leave then, Dojo said slithering away. Kimiko and Raimundo sighed. Rai then looked at Kimiko. "Hey, Kimiko." Kimiko looked up at him. "Come with me, Rai said while holding her hand, leading her to the temple. He came to a room. "This is a place I know that nobody will bother us, Rai said looking at Kimiko.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

"Finally, we can be alone," Rai said. Rai brought her close to him. He put his hand on her cheek and brought her into a compassionate kiss. She kissed him back. It seemed like forever when Kimiko pulled away a bit to catch her breath. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. "Kimiko," Rai asked whispering. "Yes," Kimiko said. "I love you," Rai said. "I love you too, Rai," Kimiko said. They once again started kissing with compassion. They never wanted to be separated.

The next morning woke up, but in the room with Raimundo sleeping right by her. "Oh my God," Kimiko said. She turned over to see Raimundo asleep. She got out of bed and tip toed back to her room so no one would suspect that she slept with Raimundo. Luckily nobody saw her and she was safe. She then heard a knock on her door. She opened it. It was Omi. "Yes," Kimiko asked hoping that he knew nothing about her and Rai. "Master Fung wants us to be at the obstacle course in 10 min." Omi said. "Ok," Kimiko said with relief. Kimiko then changed as quickly as possible and went straight to the obstacle course. When she got out there she saw Master Fung talking to Clay, Omi, and Rai. She just thought he was talking to them about the obstacle course, but there was more too it. "Chase Young and Wuya are at large," Master Fung said to the monks. "Their bodies are growing larger," Omi asked confused. "No, their evil is spreading across the world," Master Fung said irritated. "Ohhhhhh," Omi said. "That is why you must be ready for them," Master Fung said.

Master Fung turns around to face an obstacle course. This obstacle course is really big and it looks very challenging. Everyone is just in shock. "You want us to do that," Rai asked making sure that they had to do it. "Yes, Raimundo. It is big enough so all of you can go at once. Now we must begin, On your mark, Go," Master Fung yelled.

They took off. They were jumping, running, flipping, punching, and tried to keep their balance. They did not expect what happened next. Jack Spicer came out from behind the wall with Chase Young and Wuya at his side. "Hey losers, miss me," Jack asked sarcasticly. "Jack Spicer, why are you here," Omi said upset. "Oh you shouldn't be worried about me, you should be worried about them," Jack said pointing to Chase Young and Wuya who was now in her human form. All the monks gasped. They knew that they had to battle Chase Young and Wuya. Then they noticed that Chase Young had the necklace of Shing around his neck. They were really worried about each other. They didn't want anyone to get hurt. They got in their battle position and got their Shen Gon Wu out. Wuya just gave them an evil grin. Chase snapped his fingers and all these tigers and lions came out behind him. "Destroy them," Chase told the lions and tigers.

All the tigers and lions jumped and were heading straight towards the monks. The monks were charging at the lions also. They were now in battle. There was so much chaos. Raimundo was really worried about Kimiko. He tried to battle the lions and look for Kimiko at the same time. He knew that he had to find her. Kimiko was looking for Raimundo also. She had a bad feeling. She knew she had to find him soon. The battle was getting really intense. Four monks against one hundred strong tigers and lions, that were also great warriors inside. They knew someone was going to get hurt. Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion. All the monks had some scrapes and bruises and they were all so tired. Kimiko then glanced over to see Raimundo about to get attacked by a lot of tigers. She tried to run over to help him but there were a lot of lions in her way. She then saw something she never wanted to see. A tiger rose up his with long sharp nails and went straight across Raimundo's chest. Raimundo stumbled and landed on his knees. The tiger was about to give Raimundo another hit but Kimiko stepped in. "Fire," Kimiko yelled. A big fire ball hit the tiger and the rest behind it. The remaining tigers and lions saw this and went back to Chase's side. Chase didn't look surprised. Until we meet again," Chase said in an evil tone. There was a flash and Chase, Wuya and Jack were gone for now.

Raimundo was lying on his stomach unconscious. Kimiko quickly went to his side and turned him over gently. He was covered in blood. She put her hand on his chest and could feel his heart beating slightly. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She was happy he was alive but devastated that this happened to him. He opened his eyes a bit to see Kimiko but then fell back unconscious. Omi and Clay quickly came over to Kimiko's side. "Is he dead," Clay asked worriedly. Kimiko shook her head. "No," Kimiko said, "We need to get him back to the temple." Clay carefully picked Raimundo up and went straight to the temple. Dojo saw Raimundo and frantically came out of the temple. "Oh my Gosh, what happened," Dojo asked in horror. "Chase Young and his evil cats," Omi said. Dojo understood. "Come with me," Dojo brought them to a room with a cot on the floor. "Lay him down on the cot. I'm going to go into the scroll room to see what I can find, so while I'm gone clean his wounds," Dojo told the monks. Clay set Raimundo down on the cot and stepped back a little bit. Kimiko then sat down by Raimundo. Omi brought a bowl with water and a wash cloth in it, then he backed away a bit. Omi could not look at one of his friends hurt like this. Omi left the room. Then Clay went up to Kimiko. "Do ya need me to help," Clay asked. Kimiko shook her head. "No, I'll do it," Kimiko said looking down at Raimudo. Clay nodded and left the room. Kimiko carefully took off Raimundo's blood stained shirt. When she got it off she laid it down next her. She then took the wash cloth from the water bowl and rang it out. She then lay the wash cloth over Raimundo's wound. He kind of jerked from reflex but then he relaxed. She dabbed his wound to clean it about 7 times when Dojo came in.

"Hey," Dojo said with a little fear. Kimiko looked up at him. "Something happened when all of you were fighting," Dojo said with a fearful face. Kimiko looked at him like spill it already. "Master Fung has been taken," Dojo said with horror. Kimiko looked at him in shock. "Do you know who took him," Kimiko said frantically. "Yea, Chase and Wuya. But what I don't get is why they would want him," Dojo said. "Do you know where Chase and Wuya are," Kimiko asked. "No, Clay and Omi are working on that right now," Dojo said, "I found bandages for Raimundo. The scrolls didn't help. Rai is gonna have to heal on his own," Dojo said sadly, "I'm sorry." Dojo left the room wishing that he didn't tell Kimiko about Master Fung. She didn't need two people to worry about.

Kimiko picked up the bandages and started rapping them around Raimundo's wound. When she was done she just couldn't hold in the tears anymore. Tears were running down her cheek but then she felt a lit squeeze on her hand she looked and Raimundo was looking up at her. Her tears slowed down a bit. "I'm not going to die," Raimundo said in a weak voice. Kimiko smiled and lied down next to Raimundo with her hand in his hand. "I love you, Rai," Kimiko whispered. "I love you, too," Rai said. "Please don't leave me. I don't want to live my life without you," Kimiko pleaded. "I won't leave you. I will always be here for you," Rai said softly. Dojo came in as fast as he could. "Kimiko," Dojo said. Kimiko looked up at him. "We might know where Master Fung is," Dojo blurted out. "Where," Kimiko asked. "In the Rocky Mountains," Clay said coming around the corner. "We better get a move on it come on," Dojo said, "You stay here Kimiko. Raimundo needs you." Kimiko nodded and watched Dojo, Clay, and Omi fly off. She then quickly went to where Raimundo was laying. She slowly sat down by him. He looked so pale. Then she heard him talking. "Kimiko, What's going on," Rai asked in a weak voice.


End file.
